


battered and bruised (and finding friends in fun places)

by WishingTree



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: Since moving to the big city, Nicole has found herself a frequent visitor of the local emergency room, for a variety of reasons. It's not usually the most fun place to spend time, except for one thing: This is where she keeps running into the Earp sisters.aka emergency room buddies au





	battered and bruised (and finding friends in fun places)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a self-indulgent fun little thing, I guess?
> 
> All human AU, no curses, no demons, etc.
> 
> Mattie the blacksmith is here, because I’m in charge this time, if I have the opportunity to bring her back then you can be damn well sure I’m gonna do it. Here she’s the kickass nurse who disapproves of wynonna’s general demeanor. Because what am I good for if not ignoring canon and keeping her around.  
> Fun fact I had the blacksmith as a nurse before they introduced Greta but it would seem I took way too long to finish writing this.
> 
> This was done with my limited knowledge of how emergency rooms actually work because I’ve been like twice and it was in the far reaches of rural Canada.

 

“Whoa, check it out!”

Sitting with her swollen ankle propped up and a crutch leaning against the chair next to her, Nicole was startled at the loud exclamation from a woman in ripped jeans and a leather jacket hobbling towards her. She was being followed by a smaller woman wearing a shirt with the word _Shorty’s_ across it, and exasperation was clear in her voice as she tried to stop her. "Slow down!"

“But look!”

“I’m so sorry, she’s a little bit drunk right now.” The shorter one glanced around apologetically at the handful of people scattered around the waiting room, still trying to corral the taller woman with minimal success.

Nicole watched with amusement as the taller one kept wriggling out of her grip, but as soon as she got a good look at her mouth went dry. She was momentarily stuck dumb by the beauty the shorter one, who was all soft-looking brown hair braided neatly over her shoulder and sparkling eyes, a smile curving on her lips even as she squinted in frustration. She was breathtaking, with the kindest smile, and… they were both headed towards her.

“Okay, why don’t we leave the nice people in peace, hm Wynonna?” She put her hand on Wynonna’s arm and tried to guide her away, but groaned again and trailed after her when Wynonna shook her off and made her way to the empty chair next to Nicole, dropping down and then hissing painfully.

Nicole sat up in concern as Wynonna used both hands to lift her leg up and set it on the coffee table in front of them, blowing hair out of her face, but then was distracted as the Shorty’s girl appeared next to her.

“Waves, I can’t! Look, we’re ankle buddies!” The injured one tried to lift her loosely splinted ankle and shake it at the smaller girl, but Nicole pressed her hands firmly on her knee and shin to stop her.

“Now, I’m not a doctor, but I can tell you that’s probably a bad idea,” she told her, amused. “Wynonna, was it?”

“Wynonna Earp, and this is my sister Waverly.” Wynonna jerked her thumb over her shoulder, and Waverly smiled, giving her a wave. She sat down in front of them, perching on the table next to Wynonna’s leg and keeping her hand around her ankle, and Nicole smiled at her.

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

That got Wynonna to stop squirming, and she cocked her head and squinted at Nicole instead. “Come again?”

“Nicole Haught, h-a-u-g-h-t,” Nicole unconsciously tracing her name in the air with her finger, grinning, “Yes, sounds like hot.”

Wynonna snorted, her lips curling up into a slow smile as she stared at her for a moment longer. “Haught damn.”

Nicole rolled her eyes good-naturedly, ignoring her snickering and grinning back. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t go acting like Earp isn’t a weird name too.”

Affronted, Wynonna straightened in her seat. “Excuse you, Earp is a historical name, of historical value, and… and – Waverly? Tell the lady why Earp is a good name.”

Nicole laughed and looked at Waverly to see what she thought, but was surprised when Waverly immediately broke eye contact and stared at the wall above their heads instead.

Wynonna didn’t let the silence grow awkward, seemingly forgetting her own question and turning back to Nicole. “So what’d you do?” she asked, motioning with her chin to the ankle Nicole had propped up in front of her.

“Fell playing basketball. You?”

“Bar fight. I totally won, though.”

Waverly huffed, leaning forward to shove her sister in the side, “I keep telling you, stop being proud about starting bar fights!”

“Come on, you know he was asking for it this time.” Wynonna paused. “Actually, no, I take that back, he’s always asking for it, Champ has never said anything in his life that wasn’t just him begging for a fist in the face.”

Nicole watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, and Waverly noticed her confusion.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend, I broke up with him a couple of weeks ago. He hasn’t been handling it well, which you’d think would be easy considering all the girls he was sleeping with while we were together.”

“Wow. Sounds like a real catch, that one,” Nicole said dryly, and Waverly sighed in agreement, rolling her eyes and making a what-can-you-do gesture.

“An ass–faced dickhead, is what he is,” Wynonna muttered to herself as she swayed in her chair, seemingly very concentrated on the material of her jeans. “I should really punch him more often, you’re way too good for him, Waves.”

Waverly patted her on the head. “Thank you, Wynonna, really. But that still doesn’t mean you should go starting bar fights.”

“It’s not my fault that the bar was full of conceited dicks who decided they had to arrogantly prove themselves as able fighters or whatever while I took care of that shhhhh… schnitzel,” Wynonna cut herself off as a high-pitched squeal echoed through the room, announcing the presence of a child.

“Nicole!”

They turned in time to see a little girl with a bright green cast on her arm come hurtling towards them.

“Hello Rosa!” Nicole said in surprise, leaning forward with her arms out to stop her from careening into the line of chairs.

“You know this kid?” Wynonn asked, recoiling in her chair with an apprehensive look on her face. Waverly was the exact opposite, leaning forward eagerly with shining eyes, and Nicole could definitely tell which sister liked being around children.

“She lives in the apartment above mine. Although I don’t know what she’s doing here now?” Nicole addressed the last part at Rosa, tickling her lightly and smiling when she laughed and started squirming. “Where’s your mom, huh?”

“Talking to the Blacksmith,” the little girl whispered conspiratorially as she stretched her arms out to Nicole, asking to be picked up. Nicole obliged, shifting in her chair and wrapping her arms around the girl, setting her on her uninjured leg.

Waverly blinked. “What?”

Distracted, Rosa looked up from where she was playing with the ends of Nicole’s hair. “Blacksmith? That’s the person who uses metal to make things like horseshoes, and all the weapons and stuff from the olden days, like swords and axes and whatever,” the little girl rattled off excitedly.

Waverly looked at Nicole for clarification. “No, I mean – ”

A woman loudly cleared her throat, and they all looked up to see a nurse standing in front of them with her arms crossed. “Earps,” she said en lieu of a greeting, “Always causing trouble in my emergency room.”

Wynonna grinned. “Hiya, Mattie, it’s good to see you too. It’s been what, three years?”

“Yeah, long time no see,” Mattie said pointedly.

Waverly glanced at Rosa, and then quickly at Wynonna and Nicole before turning back to the woman. “So… You’re the Blacksmith?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Mattie Perley. Nurse.” She leaned down and tried to beckon the child forward. “Okay Rosa, come on now, time to get you back to your mom.”

“Mattie the blacksmith?” Wynonna said, corner of her mouth curving up, “That’s a new name.”

“Why does she call you that?” Waverly asked curiously, shooting Wynonna a glance before looking back at Rosa, now occupied with threading her fingers through Nicole’s hair.

“It’s my side job, obviously,” she deadpanned flatly, giving her an unimpressed look as Rosa spoke up again.

“Your hair is so long! It’s always in the pretty braid, but this is really soft.” Rosa kept chattering, suitably distracted, and Nicole traded an amused look with Waverly before focusing back on her.

“Hey Rosa, why don’t you go with the nice nurse and find your mom, huh?”

Mattie crouched down and gestured for Rosa again, coaxing her off Nicole’s leg with her help. A woman appeared at one of the doorways, out of breath, and Mattie urged the child towards what must be her mother with gentle hands.

At Nicole’s side, Wynonna looked extremely amused. “So they’ve got you chasing after kids now too, Mattie?”

Mattie muttered something that was definitely not appropriate with the aforementioned kids hanging around, and Wynonna only grinned wider, turning back to Nicole.

“She gives me a lot of shit, but Mattie’s pretty much the best at this. Can practically sense what hurts and how, which patients need to be seen first. It’s like magic or something.”

Mattie flipped her hair and turned to leave. “I _am_ the best at this, no magic necessary. And I give you shit because you’re an asshole.”

Wynonna gasped, mock-offended, and Nicole laughed.

 

Hours later, they were still sitting there, laughing uproariously and altogether getting along much better than Nicole ever would have predicted. Waverly had slowly warmed up to her, soon engaging just as much as Wynonna, and Nicole was glad they were here to help pass the time.

“They’re busy tonight,” Waverly commented unnecessarily, “Some accident on the highway, I think. Gonna be hell to drive back.”

“Back?”

“Oh, we live in Purgatory, not the city. Small town like half an hour away.”

“Pretty well named, if you ask me,” Wynonna mused, leaning forward and messing with her boot, causing Waverly to swat her hands away from her ankle.

“Nicole Haught?” A harried looking nurse in scrubs was scanning the room, clutching a clipboard in his hands.

“Here.” Nicole raised her hand and the nurse nodded with a preoccupied look on his face, marking something off on his clipboard.

“Room 108, do you require assistance to get there?” he asked distractedly, looking over his shoulder at the hall leading to the bustling ambulance loading bay, from the sound of it.

Nicole waved him off, deciding she could limp down a hallway on her own to save the clearly overstretched staff the trouble, but Waverly jumped to her feet before Nicole could even start struggling to arrange her crutch. “Let me walk you, I can help.”

“Oh, thanks!” Nicole said, surprised.

Waverly nodded and turned back to her sister. “You. Do not move.” Waverly pointed threateningly at Wynonna. “You hear me? Not one inch.”

Wynonna’s lips quirked up in a mischievous grin, inspiring absolutely no confidence whatsoever. When Waverly glared harder, looking more pouty than dangerous, Wynonna leaned back and held up her hands. “I got it, I got it, geez sis.”

Satisfied, Waverly turned back to Nicole, moving closer and urging her to put her arm around her neck, holding out her hand. Helping her to her feet, Waverly gave her the crutch and then wrapped an arm around her waist. She was a blushing, stuttering mess, but her hold was steady as she helped Nicole limp down the quiet hallway.

“And here we are,” she stated cheerfully when they reached the proper door, ducking her head so Nicole could take her arm back and then taking a step away to face her properly.

Watching her uncertainly, Waverly ran her hand through her hair and flipped it over her shoulder in a move that made Nicole’s mouth run dry.

“Sorry about… before. I’m really tired, I hope I didn’t come off as too rude or something.” She fidgeted with her fingers in front of her, and Nicole automatically reached out to take one of her hands.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” she said. “As much as this ankle is going to suck, I’m really glad I met you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole smiled softly, but caught herself before the look could turn too lovestruck. “Uh, I mean, you and Wynonna. I’m glad I met both of you, of course.”

Waverly chuckled and squeezed her hand for a long moment before dropping it. “She likes you. You guys are getting along really well, it’s kind of strange actually.”

Nicole tilted her head. “What about you?”

Waverly looked taken aback for a moment, stuttering slightly. “I mean, yeah, you’re – I’m very – um, nevermind. But, uh, I’m good at making friends,” she said bashfully, crossing her arms and shooting another look over her shoulder. “Better at the whole social interaction thing. Most people don’t exactly click with Wynonna.”

Nicole laughed. “I suppose I can see why. She’s quite the character, your sister.” She looked down at Waverly and blinked slowly, still feeling sort of breathless in a way that had nothing to do with how much her ankle was hurting. “I guess I’m not most people, then.”

“No, I guess not,” Waverly murmured, an indecipherable look on her face as her eyes flitted across Nicole’s face, her gaze darting between her eyes and dropping to her mouth.

Nicole recognized that look, had seen it on women before, and her heart did a little flip in her chest. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining the way Waverly was leaning closer, but she found herself moving to meet her anyways.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and then Mattie’s threatening voice saying, “Earp,” before they heard Wynonna start protesting loudly.

Waverly jumped at the sound, blinking quickly and taking half a step back, groaning and covering her face with one hand. “She had one job. All she had to do was sit still.”

Flustered, Nicole pulled back but laughed easily as she grinned at her, “You better get over there.”

Waverly huffed one more time, and then smiled softly up at Nicole. “It was… really nice to meet you, Nicole,” she said regretfully, already backing away. “I – I hope your ankle feels better.”

“Thanks. Um, tell Wynonna I hope hers feels better too,” she stumbled over the words, grateful she hadn’t said anything about Waverly’s completely uninjured ankle.

Nicole stayed standing in front of the door, watching until Waverly disappeared around the corner, and she didn’t notice when a doctor opened it and stuck her head out.

“Nicole Haught?”

“I just met a girl who smiles like sunshine.” Nicole turned wide eyes to the doctor with a dopey smile on her face, and she blinked at her.

“You’re not the suspected concussion patient, are you?”

 

 

 

“Hey, I remember you, red!”

Nicole looked up from the magazine she’d picked up off the side table to pass the time, a surprised smile spreading across her face at the sight of Wynonna sauntering towards her, a dark pair of sunglasses on her face. “Oh hey! Fancy meeting you here again, stranger.”

Wynonna sighed dramatically as she eased herself gingerly into the seat next to Nicole. “Must be fate. I’m telling you, we’re meant for each other.”

“It would seem that way, wouldn’t it,” Nicole said, amused.

“Sorry, I think she’s got a concussion.”

Nicole’s heart skipped a beat at Waverly’s voice, turning to see the other girl approaching with a smile on her face. She looked just as breathtaking as last time, this time dressed in jeans and a crop top, and Nicole couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread across her face.

“Hi, Waverly.”

“That’s probably gonna need stitches,” Wynonna mentioned offhandedly as she peered at the cut on Nicole’s arm with appraising eyes, “Anyways, before the heart eyes come out, how’s it going?”

“Shut up, Wynonna,” Waverly hissed, punching her in the arm.

“Ow, watch it! I’m already injured!”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Serves you right. Maybe now you’ll stop picking fights with people three times your size.”

Wynonna smirked at her words. “But you should see the other guy.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. “You know, this might not exactly be my place, but it seems to me that you could stand to be a little less reckless.”

“Yes, thank you!” Waverly exclaimed, throwing her hands up and slumping back in her seat.

Wynonna looked offended. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!? You’re here again too!”

“Yeah, but I got injured in the line of duty! I’m a cop, it’s kind of my job to put myself in danger.”

“You’re a cop?” Wynonna said, sounding betrayed as she pulled back and peered at her over the tops of her sunglasses, “I don’t like cops!”

“Wynonna, don’t be ridiculous, you like Nicole,” Waverly said as she leaned forward.

Wynonna thought about it for a second, resting her chin on her closed fist. “You’re right. Okay, you can be the first cop I hang out with.”

A nurse calling out Nicole’s name interrupted them, and Nicole looked over before smiling regretfully at them. “Well, that’s my cue.”

Waverly opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but then stopped herself and tucked her chin down. “I really hope we run into you again,” she said shyly, and Wynonna rolled her eyes because she could _hear_ the smile in her words.

She tilted her head so her glasses slipped down her nose and cracked her eyes open to see Nicole give Waverly a dopey salute. She choked back a laugh at the sight, but groaned and let her eyes close when that worsened the pounding in her head. Taking a deep breath, she sat back and stretched her legs out.

She waited until Nicole walked away, waving when she turned the corner, before aiming her grin at Waverly.

“You really hope we run into her again, huh?”

Waverly groaned and reached out to shove Wynonna’s glasses back up onto her face. “Shut up.”

Wynonna laughed, and then flinched when her head throbbed. “Okay, ow, I’m done.”

“You bet your ass you’re done,” Waverly crossed her arms and slumped down in her seat. “You know that having a concussion means you can’t drink alcohol right?”

There was a pause, and Wynonna blinked at her before swearing loudly.

Walking by, Mattie looked up from her clipboard to glare at her. “Language, Earp!”

Wynonna grumbled and sank down in the uncomfortable chair, crossing her arms and pouting exactly like the toddler sitting in the next row over.

 

 

 

After checking in, Nicole walked into the waiting area, instinctively scanning the room. She spotted Wynonna hunkered down in the corner, and wasn’t sure if she should be surprised or not.

She grinned as she made her way over, and was mildly surprised when Wynonna only gave her a tight grin and a mumbled greeting. “Hey, Haughtstuff, what’s the verdict this time?”

“Broken arm. I’m waiting to get it casted. You?”

Wynonna opened her mouth to answer but then winced, holding her hand in front of her face. “Sorry,” she muttered, “Hurt my jaw. Potentially dislocated or some shit.”

Nicole made a sympathetic noise. “Ooh, rough. You wouldn’t be able to talk.”

“I know! I need to be more careful, I couldn’t deprive the public of my lovely voice, I have so much that needs to be said.”

“Waverly’s not here this time?” Nicole was inordinately disappointed, but she tried to sound casual, looking around one last time as if Waverly would be sitting on the opposite side of the room from her sister.

“Nah, she’s working tonight, didn’t want to pull her away when I had a handle on it.”

“Oh, okay.” Nicole tried to keep the disappointment off her face, wondering why this mattered so much.

Wynonna’s eyes glinted knowingly, and Nicole blushed.

“Anyways!” she said loudly to change the subject, “What happened to you? Not another bar fight?”

“Nope, just a regular fight. As in it didn’t happen in a bar. Asshole bail jumper got a lucky shot in. So how’d you break that?” she gestured with her chin towards Nicole’s broken arm.

Nicole felt her cheeks redden in preparation of telling Wynonna the embarrassing story. “I tripped. At home.”

“Now which one of us was supposed to be more careful? What’d you trip over?”

“… My cat.”

Wynonna stared at her as a smirk slowly spread across her face, and Nicole felt like drawing back and bracing herself for whatever she was going to say next.

“Not pussyfooting around that situation, were you.”

Nicole groaned, kicking her foot out against the leg of Wynonna’s chair. “Okay, that – that was bad,” she told her, and Wynonna only cackled.

 

 

 

“Nicole?” Waverly’s horrified whisper had Nicole looking up in surprise to see Waverly in front of her, and she smiled weakly.

“Um, it’s not as bad as it looks?” she tried, going for reassuring and most likely falling flat, due to the blood currently dripping down her face from the gash on her forehead.

“Holy _shit_!”

Wynonna’s exclamation had Waverly and Nicole jumping simultaneously, and others in the room to turn as well. Nicole squinted up at her with the eye that wasn’t squeezed shut to prevent the blood from sliding into it to see Wynonna gaping at her.

Face flushing red, Nicole slid down in her seat, raising her casted hand slightly in an attempt to block the sight of her bloodied face from the startled observers. “Take it down a notch, would you Wynonna?” she groused, rubbing the back of her hand against her cheek when she felt more blood drip down. “I’ve been stared at enough, thank you, being covered in blood will do that. No need for extra shouting.”

“Sorry. But what the fuck, dude?” Wynonna whispered, coming to sit at her side. Waverly took the other chair on her opposite side and stretched her arm out, but paused before she touched Nicole’s face, hovering her hand and looking distressed.

“The receptionist gave me this and just told me to try not bleeding on anything other than myself.” Nicole held up the pack of gauze.

“That is – oh, I’m going to go get you some more, that is not acceptable, excuse me!” Waverly rushed off, and Nicole watched her, affection coloring her gaze.

Wynonna whistling a jaunty tune snapped Nicole out of it, and she grinned when Nicole shot her an annoyed glare.

“Quite the pair of heart eyes there, officer.”

“I – there wasn’t – no, I was just – ” Nicole sputtered defensively as Wynonna continued to watch her with a bemused expression on her face, “Head wound! Look!” Nicole pointed insistently at the cut dripping blood down her face.

“Yeah, I noticed that already, thanks,” Wynonna responded wryly, “Here, let me see.” She waved her hand to beckon her forward, scooting to the edge of her seat and rolling her eyes at Nicole’s surprised expression. “Shut up, I can actually see what I’m doing, not to mention you’re trying to avoid getting blood on your cast.”

Nicole carefully pulled the gauze away, bowing her head to get the cut more level with Wynonna’s eyes, and Wynonna whistled at the sight of it.

“Yup, that’s definitely gonna scar. Don’t worry though, it’ll look totally badass. I know for a fact that dudes dig scars.”

Nicole opened her mouth to make a _not straight_ joke, but they were interrupted by Waverly’s return, the youngest Earp excitedly brandishing a handful of markers along with more packets of gauze.

After depositing the gauze in Nicole’s lap, she uncapped a marker and held her hand out expectantly. “Alright, give me your cast.” Nicole nodded and stuck her arm out, trying to ignore the way Wynonna was muffling her laughter beside her.

“Shut up, Wynonna. I’m gonna get in faster this time, I’ve got a head wound. What do you got?”

“Some pretty wicked burns, if I do say so myself.”

“Burns?” Nicole sat up in concern, trying to look her over, but Wynonnna waved her off.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. _This_ one insisted I come, but it’s seriously not that bad.” Wynonna reached over and ruffled Waverly’s hair, and she scoffed and pushed her hand away, getting a streak of blue ink on her forearm.

“You call what you did to our kitchen _not that bad_?”

Wynonna scoffed, “It only exploded, like… a little bit.”

“Wow, that was _so_ convincing,” Waverly rolled her eyes before addressing Nicole. “I keep telling her she’s only allowed to try cooking if she has adult supervision.”

Nicole grinned and opened her mouth to poke fun of her, but Wynonna leveled a finger at her nose.

“Alright, hey, you’re not allowed to give me shit anymore, you tripped over your _cat_.”

Waverly laughed, and Wynonna gave her a mischievous look before turning back to Nicole. “You should be careful too, be a shame to ruin that pretty face of yours.” The smirk on her face told Nicole there was another reference in that sentence, and she didn’t have to wait long for an explanation.

“Waverly said you had a pretty face, after that first time we met here.” Wynonna grinned gleefully. “She thought I didn’t hear her because I was drunk off my ass, but I hear everything.”

Waverly ignored her sister as she continued drawing her row of hearts around Nicole’s arm.

“Anyways, I’m only staying faithful to our family tradition. Have to cause some kind of trouble.”

“This runs in your family?”

“Yup, the Earp legacy. Goes great with the good old-fashioned demonic curse.”

Nicole stared at her, and Wynonna smirked.

“I’m kidding. It’s mostly just rampant alcoholism.”

“Oh.”

“All except Waves here.” Wynonna stood and slung her arm over Waverly’s shoulders, “She must have gotten the good Earp genes for like, the last 3 generations.”

“Why do you always insist on doing this on my shift?” Mattie came up and greeted them with a sigh, crossing her arms and nodding at Nicole, letting her know it was her turn to go in.

“It’s because we love you so much,” Wynonna said, nodding seriously before winking at Nicole. “See you later, officer.”

Nicole smiled, taking her arm back from Waverly. “Bye, guys. See you later.” She turned to follow Mattie, but Waverly grabbing her elbow stopped her.

“Wait, Nicole!”

She turned back in surprise, and though Mattie sighed, she stopped to wait at the entrance to the hallway.

Waverly was fidgeting with something as she stood in front of her, twisting her toe into the ground, and Nicole tilted her head as she began speaking too quickly, words jumbled. “Since we seem to keep, you know, running into each other, and you and Wynonna really bonded! And I – would like – I mean – ”

“She wants your phone number!” Wynonna called from her seat, and Waverly blushed, staring at her shoes.

“Oh, right!” Nicole fumbled with her casted hand, trying to pull out the business card she’d had wedged in her pocket for weeks with the intention of doing exactly this.

She handed it to Waverly bashfully, giving her another soft smile, and Waverly met her eyes earnestly. “Great, so I’ll – I’ll text you, and then you’ll have my number too.”

Nicole nodded, resisting the urge to reach out and take her hand again, and that was when Mattie came back over.

“You guys done yet? We’ve got a schedule to keep, patients to see,” she pointedly eyed the still bleeding cut on Nicole’s forehead, and Nicole took a step back.

“It’s okay, you can admit it, I know I’m growing on you. We bonded,” Wynonna nodded confidently at Mattie’s exasperated eye roll as they turned to leave, giving them a cheerful wave, “See you next time!”

 

“So how long have you known Waverly and Wynonna?” Nicole asked curiously as Mattie sat her on the table once they reached the examination room.

“Long enough,” she said, reaching for a pair of disposable gloves and snapping them on. “Trust me, their family’s just about legendary around here,” the Blacksmith muttered as she used surprisingly gentle fingers to peel away the gauze pressed to Nicole’s still bleeding head.

Nicole had to consciously stop herself from fidgeting, not knowing what to do with her hands now. “Yeah, I heard. Wyatt Earp.”

The other woman snorted. “Nah, not good ole Wyatt. He isn’t as famous as the people around that town of theirs like to pretend.” Inwardly, Nicole sighed in relief. She’d never even heard of Wyatt Earp until they’d mentioned him. “I meant in this emergency room. Always nice and calm, and then some variation of Hurricane Earp comes barreling through.”

“How long have you been working here anyways?” The way she spoke, it was like she knew them all personally.

“There are ways of getting information about things,” was her cryptic answer, and Nicole furrowed her brow in confusion, wincing when that pulled at the cut. “Although, I have to say, these two Earp girls don’t seem so bad.” Mattie fixed Nicole with a warning look. “You don’t go telling them I said that.”

Nicole nodded, and Mattie reached for the disinfectant, gently starting to clean out the cut. “Their father was the worst though.”

Nicole winced at the sting of the antiseptic, glad she had the conversation to distract her. “Was he a troublemaker too?”

“No.” Mattie shook her head and reached out for a new piece of gauze, focusing on the cut with something heavy behind her eyes. “No, he was just… bad.”

Nicole furrowed her brow and stayed silent, wondering if she wanted to know the story behind that. Whatever it was, she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like it.

 

 

 

Seeing the Earp sisters sitting against the wall when she walked into the waiting room, Nicole smiled and headed over, zeroing in on the notably swollen wrist Wynonna was holding against her chest.

“I was doing a very good thing,” Wynonna began imperiously, “In fact, I will have you know – ”

“She fell out of a tree,” Waverly interrupted her cheerfully, shoving her phone into her pocket and jumping to her feet. “Hi Nicole!”

She came over to give her a hug, and Nicole returned it elatedly, burying her face in Waverly’s hair. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about her bruised ribs, and the pressure of Waverly’s arms around her waist caused her to wince in pain.

“What is it?” Waverly asked in concern, pulling away and putting her hands against Nicole’s sides.

“Oh, nothing,” Nicole said, smiling sheepishly and gently removing her hands, holding them between her own, “Just, you know… uh – ”

She was interrupted by Wynonna whooping and yelling a greeting at Mattie approaching them from across the room, waving exuberantly.

“Earps,” Mattie said distastefully, only the barest flicker of amusement hiding in her eyes.

Nicole smiled weakly, knowing that since she only ever apparently showed up in the emergency room when Wynonna was there, she was probably officially associated with her and her disruptive ways.

“Come on then, Earp, your turn,” Mattie waved her forwards, and Wynonna pushed herself to her feet, turning around to face them.

“Okay you two, be good,” Wynonna grinned lazily and shot them finger guns as she backed away, only stumbling once before Mattie turned her around.

That left Nicole and Waverly alone, and Nicole felt a strange shiver run down her spine at the thought, turning back to face the other Earp.

 

 

 

_Waverly (8:17pm): so wynonna just slipped on ice while trying to be cool and hopping a fence, can I expect to see you in the er?_

_Nicole (8:17pm): seems like the streak is finally broken!_

_Nicole (8:18pm): I’m all in one piece over here_

_Nicole (8:24pm): so I just got my hand cauhgt in a filling c abinet and I’m prtty sure my fngers broken_

_Nicole (8:25pm): Be therre in 20 minutes_

 

 

 

Nicole was surprised to run into Wynonna and Waverly as she was entering the emergency room this time, all of them arriving at the same time.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Out of habit, she ran her eyes over Wynonna to check for injuries, but was puzzled when she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then she realized she had her arm wrapped around Waverly’s waist, and her expression fell as she reached out with worried arms. “Oh my god, what happened?”

Wynonna handed her over and sighed, running a hand through her hair as Waverly folded herself into Nicole’s arms. “Idiot here said she was fine and ignored it for hours,” she said, waving at the ankle Waverly was holding off the ground.

“She’s being mean to me,” Waverly mumbled, eyes half-closed as she pressed closer to Nicole, tucking her head into her chest. Nicole helped her inside, and it was only when they were all seated in the waiting room that Wynonna started poking fun of her again.

“You wanna tell Nic here how this happened?”

Waverly blushed furiously, cheeks coloring darkly, and Nicole blinked in surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry Waves, was it a dumb fall or something?”

Wynonna snickered, but aside from reaching out to slap at Wynonna’s shoulder, Nicole kept her attention on Waverly, concerned when she wouldn’t meet her eyes.

Finally, Waverly sighed heavily and cast her gaze at the ceiling. “Alright, in my defense – ”

Wynonna snorted. “Oh yeah, okay.”

“…It was… very dark.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I was wearing very high heels.”

“Of course.”

“And I really didn’t think – ”

“This nerd was trying to translate some Latin text on her phone and didn’t see the pothole in the ground!” Wynonna laughed, and Waverly scowled at her.

“Please, like this is any worse than all the ways you’ve gotten injured.”

Nicole laughed at the face Wynonna made, reaching over to slip her hand into Waverly’s. “Well, I’m glad it’s not any worse.”

“I know!” Waverly threw her other hand up in the air, “The one time it’s me who’s injured and not either of you guys – ” She paused. “Are you hurt?”

“Oh, no, I’m just here to get my cast off.”

Waverly groaned. “There, see, the one time I was actually going to – ” she cut herself off again, pressing her lips together and squeezing her eyes shut. Nicole looked over at Wynonna for an explanation, but she just shook her head.

“I don’t know what she’s getting at, don’t look at me.”

Nicole turned back to Waverly, expression questioning, and Waverly blew out another breath. “Do you want to get coffee with me or something?” she asked with a determined expression on her face, gaze focused on Nicole, and Nicole’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I – yes! Yes, I – would love to.”

Wynonna whooped, clapping them both on the shoulder, and Nicole pushed her away.

“Okay, so – so maybe after you get your ankle looked at?”

“Sure!” Waverly beamed up at her, and Nicole smiled back.

“Wait, what about me?” Wynonna cut in, “What am I supposed to do while you’re on your date?”

“You can wait in the car,” Waverly said dismissively, finally turning back to her sister as she leaned into Nicole’s side.

“No way,” she protested, “Do you know how boring that’ll be? I’m totally going to crash your date, watch me.”

“Wynonna – ” Waverly said warningly, but Mattie appeared before she could threaten her.

“Well, it’s nice to see you three shaking it up a little, I guess,” she deadpanned, offering her hand to Waverly.

“Wait, I’m serious, I’m not waiting in the car!” Wynonna called out as Waverly hobbled away, but Waverly ignored her to shoot a shy smile at Nicole instead. When they disappeared around the corner, Wynonna turned to Nicole. “I will be your worst nightmare, Haughtshot, don’t try me.”

Nicole only shrugged. “I’ll buy you a hot chocolate for the wait?”

Wynonna crossed her arms and slumped back in her chair. “And this is what I get for introducing you two.”

“I don’t know if you really deserve that much credit, you were drunk and excited that we both had injured ankles.”

“Exactly. I get the credit for it. Actually, you should just buy me some alcohol, then maybe I’ll forgive you.”

“Forgive me for what?”

“For exiling me to the car so you guys can be all cutesy in a coffee shop!”

“You really think we’re gonna be cutesy in a coffee shop?” Nicole perked up, excited, and Wynonna groaned again.

“I hate you both. This is going to _suck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they live happily ever after (except now waverly has to deal with both wynonna and nicole when they inevitably get injured and require trips to the emergency room at the exact same time and she’s very tired of it what the hell is wrong with you two goddammit she just sat down)


End file.
